Sobre las cabezas de Kreachers
by brujaverde
Summary: Regulus es un niño muy listo que necesita que le expliquen las cosas con claridad, pero es tan listo, que al final sacará sus propias conclusiones.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en ésta historia, escrita y publicada sin fines de lucro, no me pertenecen, ya que fueron creados por la maravillosa JK Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Era la segunda vuelta. Se encontraba en el tercer escalón, contando de arriba hacia abajo.

Plop. Cuarto escalón.

—No deberías hacer eso, Renacuajo. —Dijo un niño desde el último escalón.

El niño que estaba saltando lo miró enfurruñado. Ya era un niño grande y a los niños grandes no les gusta que les llamen Renacuajo.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Sirius! —dijo el niño-Renacuajo.

Y plop. Volvió a saltar quedando en el quinto escalón.

—Está bien, niño grande, pero si te caes no quiero escuchar tus berridos. —Sirius subió las escaleras con rapidez y se perdió en el oscuro pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

"Regulus, me llamo Regulus" pensó resentido el niño mientras observaba a su hermano entrar a su cuarto. El sólo quería un poco de respeto. Sólo eso. Pero su hermano mayor era incapaz de entenderlo. Como eso de "si te caes no quiero escuchar tus berridos" ¿de dónde salió? Él ya casi nunca lloraba. Y él nunca se caía porque tenía magia, como todos en su familia.

Pronto olvidó a su hermano y volvió a saltar. Le gustaba saltar y le gustaban esas escaleras. El sonido que hacían cada vez que él brincaba y las paredes con una cabeza de Kreacher en cada peldaño, aunque había algunas que no se parecían en nada a Kreacher.

De pronto, recordó que su hermano se había negado a contarle sobre esas cabezas. Subió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron, tocó la puerta y esperó, pero como Sirius no respondía, giró la perilla y entró.

— ¡Sirius! La semana pasada cumplí cinco años, ¿ya me vas a contar lo de las cabezas de Kreachers de las escaleras?

—Respira un poco, Regulus… y no lo sé, te va a dar miedo…

— ¡No! ¡Yo ya no le tengo miedo a nada!

Sirius hizo como que reflexionaba seriamente sobre la posibilidad, mientras Regulus esperaba el dictamen con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego de un rato, Sirius lo miró divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. Simplemente no puedo…

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Sirius? —dijo Regulus haciendo pucheros. Una gran humillación para un niño grande como él.

—No es que sea malo, hermanito, es que no quiero que tengas pesadillas por la noche.

Regulus se quedó serio de repente. ¿Lo de las cabezas era tan malo como para tener pesadillas? Y siendo así, ¿su curiosidad era tan grande como para querer averiguarlo de cualquier manera? Regulus era un niño muy inteligente y con una curiosidad por encima de la media. Había descubierto su magia antes que otros niños de familias mágicas y hasta la dominaba con las limitaciones propias de su edad y su experiencia.

—No tendré pesadillas, en serio. —Aseguró, aunque no sonó del todo convencido.

—Está bien, Regulus. Te lo diré. —La mirada del niño se iluminó como cada vez que lograba salirse con la suya. Su hermano mayor ya se había percatado de esa mirada y la comparaba con la de su padre que era orgulloso y estricto y estaba acostumbrado a ganar siempre.

—Bueno pues resulta que las mini-cabezas de Kreachers son de verdad, son de otros elfos que han servido a la familia. ¿Recuerdas el del final de las escaleras, que es más parecido a Kreacher? —preguntó, pero no espero una respuesta—: pues era su padre.

—Pero, ¿cómo llegaron esas cabezas allí? ¿y por qué están más chiquitas?

—Resulta que un día, ese elfo ya no pudo ponerse en pie para trabajar porque estaba demasiado viejo y era inservible, entonces alguno de los abuelos o de los bisabuelos o algún antepasado así, tomó un cuchillo (probablemente alguno que todavía se utilice en la cocina), le cortó la cabeza, la encogió con magia y la puso en la pared de las escaleras.

— ¿Y qué? —Regulus esperaba por la historia de horror que había prometido Sirius.

— ¿Cómo que "y qué"? Es todo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que darme miedo eso? Si algo ya no sirve, lo tiras y ya, es lo más obvio del mundo.

Sirius no comprendía a su hermano. Sabía que era muy inteligente y por eso no entendía por qué no lograba ver el problema. O sea, un elfo era un ser vivo. Tenía vida. A Sirius no le hubiera gustado que lo esclavizaran toda su vida y que cuando ya no sirviera lo asesinaran a sangre fría.

Sirius intentó explicárselo:

—Te gusta Kreacher, ¿cierto?

—Sí, él es bueno conmigo.

—Bueno, pues un día, papá o mamá le cortará la cabeza… —Regulus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esa historia no daba miedo para nada. Sirius se desesperó un poco y agregó—: ¡lo asesinarán!, ¡matar es malo!

—Pero mamá siempre dice que le gustaría matar a todos los sangre sucia del mundo.

—Pero eso es malo, no importa que lo diga mamá. Mamá no siempre tiene la razón, ¿sabes?

Regulus lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, ni que fuera tonto. Lo sabía cada vez que le negaba más pastel de calabaza y cuando no lo dejaba dormir hasta tarde, pero cuando de verdad supo que su madre cometía muchos errores fue el día en que le prohibió jugar con su vecino de al lado, a pesar de que se veía que era buen chico.

—Es un sucio muggle —dijo su madre.

En ese tiempo, Regulus aún no sabía lo que era un muggle, así que su madre se lo explicó, pacientemente, para que el niño entendiera, y orgullosa de no ser parte de una especie tan inferior.

—Podríamos jugar los dos con mi magia, si él no tiene. —Propuso Regulus, aunque había estado observando a su vecino y se había dado cuenta de que no era necesario ser mago para jugar.

Sin embargo, la negativa había sido tan contundente que Regulus no discutió más.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué comes pollo?, si sabes que lo tienen que matar para que te lo comas, ¿verdad?

—Eso es diferente. El pollo no es humano.

—Kreacher tampoco.

Regulus era tenaz.

— ¿Sabes qué, Renacuajo? Se terminó, fuera de mi cuarto, ahora creo que tú serás el indicado para cortarle la cabeza a ese horrible elfo.

Regulus lo miró altivo (todo lo altivo que su delgaducha complexión y su estatura de niño de cinco años se lo permitían), dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

Reflexionó un momento sobre las cabezas de las escaleras, pero el tema pronto perdió importancia.

Por la noche, soñó con la cabeza de Kreacher separándose de su cuerpo y encogiendo hasta desaparecer. No fue una pesadilla y no sintió miedo, pero el sueño no le gustó porque comprendió que si le cortaban la cabeza a Kreacher, moriría y ya jamás podría volver a hablar con él. Es lo malo de la muerte, pensó, y se sintió muy triste. Decidió que cuando fuera grande, inventaría un encantamiento para que Kreacher nunca envejeciera, ni dejara de servir, para que nadie tuviera que cortarle la cabeza. Y si no lo lograba o no lo lograba a tiempo (Regulus era muy realista), lo escondería en su armario y le diría a su madre que escapó. "Sí, mami, yo lo vi cuando se fue, ¡qué elfo tan malo!" diría y chasquearía la lengua un par de veces a modo de desaprobación. Regulus sabía que era malo mentir, pero a veces era necesario. Y mentiría tan bien que su madre le creería y no le cortaría la cabeza a Kreacher.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, pues ésta es mi participación en mi primer reto del foro, espero que a alguien le guste.

.

¡Saludos!


End file.
